


Getting There

by littlescienceloves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is certainly not jealous. Not one bit. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>How Fitzsimmons officially become Fitzsimmons (after the proper amount of miscommunication, friendship, jealousy, and help[?] from shipper trash Skye).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitzsimmonsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsy/gifts).



Jemma Simmons was not jealous. Necessarily. Really, no one should judge her for being a bit… protective. That was it. It was just a healthy concern for her best friend. Nothing more.

Not that she thought their new lab assistant was a real threat. _She_ certainly did not seem like the Hydra type. Just a reserved girl with a kind smile. In fact, Jemma was pretty sure they would get along (if she would just stop talking to Fitz… or looking at him… or standing in the same room as him, possibly).

And, honestly, Jemma could not help it if she was making faces, watching the two of them in the lab. Or later on in the kitchen. And staring? That was a bit of stretch.

Not that Skye saw it that way.

“Someone’s looking green,” she whispered, sneaking up behind Simmons.

Jemma almost spilled her tea all over the floor. When she finally composed herself, she managed, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Fitz and the new girl. Maggie, right? They look cute,” Skye said, her eyes trained on Jemma. “Of course, there’s always Fitzsimmons… so much cuter.”

“Skye,” Jemma said in a warning tone.

“Just saying. If you want something, you should go get it. Or get on it,” she winked.

“I don’t— he’s my best friend, Skye. Not. It’s not that.”

“Sure, Dr. Banner. Get it? ‘Cause he’s the Hulk. And you’re green.” Skye walked away muttering “good one” under her breath.

Jemma pursed her lips. No. She was definitely not jealous. But it might be best if she checked on Fitz. In a perfectly platonic way, of course.

“Fitz,” she started. “Tea?”

He looked over, a slightly confused look on his face.

“Later,” she clarified. “Not this tea, I mean. Um. You are clearly busy now. Maggie,” she nodded an acknowledgment.

Fitz smiled. “Yeah. ‘Course.”

“I’ll let you two get back to… I’ll be leaving now. Work. Science. The lab. I have to go back to the lab.” And she scurried off.

Well, that hadn’t exactly gone as planned. But at least she was going to have tea with Fitz. Just the two of them.

♥

Simmons was in the middle of making said tea when Skye walked in.

“Hmm, two cups. Is it date night?” she raised her eyebrows.

Jemma sighed. “We are just having tea.”

“Well, you know the saying. Tea leads to lots of sex and babies.”

“That’s definitely not a saying,” Jemma frowned. “And I really don’t know why you keep bringing these things up. We are—”

“Just friends. Yeah, I’ve heard,” Skye cut her off.

“In fact,” Jemma started, “I was planning on offering to help him. He’s never been the greatest with relationships…”

Skye gave her a hard look. “You do that. Things have been pretty boring on the base lately. No earthquakes. Trip’s stopped scaring people with the invisibility thing, which is a shame. Just let me know as soon as you realize this is the worst idea ever.”

“It isn’t,” Jemma insisted.

Skye managed a “sure” as she walked out of the room.

Jemma was in the middle of reassuring herself that this was not indeed stupid, since, of course, they were just friends, when Fitz walked in.

“Here,” Simmons smiled, handing him his drink. “Just the way you like it.”

“Thanks,” he grinned back. “Did you… um… did you want to talk?”

“Oh, yes, actually.”

“The paperwork, right? Yeah, I didn’t realize there would be so many forms. I’m glad that we… the two of us… I’m glad it’s us again. In charge.”

“Oh,” she said, taken aback. “Yes, Fitz. I’m glad too.”

“We could make a night of it,” he suggested. “Throw on some _Doctor Who_ , sign papers. Just the two of us. Like… well, like before.”

“I’d love that,” Simmons finally managed.

Simmons didn’t end up offering to help. Really, there wasn’t a good time. No, they were far too busy arguing about scientific inaccuracies and designing a real life TARDIS, a sketch hastily drawn on the back of an inventory form that was technically due in Coulson’s office the next morning. No good time at all.

It was just the two of them, easy, so easy. Like before. Two best friends. No one else.

She’d bring up her offer later.

♥

“So, how’d it go? Helping Fitz get laid, that is. Or did you decide to take care of that yourself?” Skye asked over breakfast.

“Skye!” Jemma scolded. “If you must know, I didn’t get the chance to bring it up. We were filling out paperwork.”

“Romantic,” Skye said. “You know, instead of doing the really dumb thing you are about to do, you could just have a real talk with Fitz. Confess your feelings. Make out. Have sex on the holotable. Just throwing ideas out there.”

Simmons chose to ignore Skye. “I’m going to talk to him now. About helping. Because I am a good friend who wants to see him happy,” she said, putting her dishes in the sink.

“Before you do that, take these. A present. Bought them special for you. You’ll need them,” Skye said, stuffing a handful of condoms into Simmons’ jacket pocket. “You’re welcome.”

Simmons rolled her eyes and walked away.

♥

She found him in their old lab. “I miss it too,” she said, unprompted.

He nodded.

“You and Maggie have been spending a lot of time together.”

He nodded again.

“Which is great, obviously. I’m so happy for you two.”

“What?” Fitz barely managed.

“The two of you. It’s… great. I…” She looked at him, properly. His hair was starting to grow out. She liked that. She missed his curls. And his eyes, oh she loved those eyes, always had, really. And she couldn’t help but think “mine”. He was hers. Her best friend, her person. And, really, she didn’t want to share.

But it was too late. Clearly too late. She had had her chance and let it go. At first she thought she just needed time to process it. The fact that he had feelings. Everything had happened so fast. But then. Well, then there really was no excuse. They had started talking again. He came back to the lab. Things seemed… normal. As normal as she could hope for. And she didn’t want to muck that up.

Which seemed silly now. She should have known things would change. Of course he would find someone. Who wouldn’t want Fitz? He was gorgeous and kind and funny and brilliant.

Perfect. He was perfect.

“I’m happy you found someone.”

Now Fitz looked properly confused. “We’re not… she and I… Maggie and I are not together.”

“What?” Simmons asked, her voice soft.

“She’s been helping with a few projects, but… nothing… nothing like that. Actually, she… she’s been trying to get me to… been talking to Skye or something… and… never mind.”

“No, it’s fine, Fitz.”

“Jemma, we don’t have to do this. You know how I feel. That hasn’t… well, it hasn’t changed.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “But I respect… I’d never. I know how you feel. We don’t— things have been good. I… I’m fine with this.”

She took a deep breath, her eyes locked with his. “But what if I’m not?” she finally countered.

Fitz looked extremely confused. “Not?”

“What if I feel the same way?” she continued, walking towards him. “What if I’m afraid of losing you because… you are the most important person in my world. What if I can’t stop thinking about kissing you?” she was so close now, dangerously close.

Fitz gulped. “You… you don’t have to say that. I don’t… If you don’t want…”

Simmons sighed. “The point here is that this is exactly what I want.” She kissed him, a quick brush against his lips, and pulled back, as though she needed to check and see if this experiment had properly worked out.

Yes. A successful trial, she thought, seeing the look in his eyes. But really she needed more data.

And then they were kissing again, more passionately this time. Her hands in his hair, their bodies pressed together. They stayed that way for a while, all traveling hands and lips. When they finally pulled apart, Simmons was leaning against the holotable… entirely unsure of how she had gotten there.

“My bunk?” she asked, a bit breathless. There was no way she would actually have sex on the holotable. That would be entirely too reckless. It took two semesters (minimum) of holographic engineering before they could even go near one… and really, she couldn’t give Skye the satisfaction.

They stumbled their way to her old room, pausing to kiss and touch and explore. And then they were on her bed, most of their clothes thrown on the ground.

Fitz paused, breaking away. Very slowly, very deliberately, he moved lower. He looked up at Jemma, making sure this was really what she wanted, and pulled off her panties. He was clearly nervous; she was too. But then he kissed her inner thigh, his hand, slightly shaky, brushed against her clit. An involuntary moan escaped from her lips. But she wanted more, she wanted all of him. “Fitz,” she said, her hand guiding him back. And he could see it in her eyes, yes, they were both ready. They both wanted this. This was real.

“Oh, we need…a—”

“Have one,” Simmons said, groping for her jacket. “Skye thought she was being funny and… never mind. This isn’t the time.” She held up one of the (many) condoms currently in her jacket pocket. “Should I?…”

“I can… no, it’s fine.” He took the condom out of her hand and opened the wrapper. But then he stopped. Because clearly he was imagining this. He was reading it wrong, that was it. There must be some terrible mistake. “Jem, are you sure? I don’t… I… this has never been my… well, I haven’t done this much… and… with my brain…”

Simmons took his face in her hands, giving him a hard look. “Leopold Fitz, I love you exactly the way you are. Always have, I think. You are my best friend. And more. Really, that’s all that matters.”

“Love?” Fitz asked, a puppy dog smile on his face.

She nodded. “But we can get to that later.”

And then they were kissing again. Fitz pulled back, looking at Simmons for reassurance, and lined his body up with hers. Slowly, hesitantly, he lowered himself down. A sound escaped from the back of her throat as she felt him, deep inside. They stayed there for a brief moment, two bodies, together as one, before moving, rocking, an easy rhythm that grew more sporadic and desperate, their breathing sharp. His hands against her breasts, her mouth on his neck. And she was so close to the edge, he was too. With an almost stubborn determination he held himself back, waiting, watching as her orgasm shot through her body, before letting himself go.

They stayed in her old bunk for a while. Longer than they reasonably should have considering the fact that they were on a secret base, it was the middle of the day, and, technically, they had a lab to run.

But all that didn’t seem important as Jemma rested, her head against Fitz’ chest, his hand absentmindedly twirling a bit of her hair.

“So,” he started.

“That was a first,” she finished. “Of many, I hope.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Right. I agree.”

She smiled, tilting to place a soft kiss on his chin. “We do have responsibilities to get back to,” she pointed out.

“Right.”

“But maybe tonight we could have dinner? Or I could just bake.”

“Definitely that. I could survive solely on your chocolate lava cake—”

“With just a hint of raspberry coulis, I know,” Simmons smiled. “Though you said the same thing about all three of the pies I made when Coulson decided to host that team thanksgiving dinner.”

“And I meant it.”

Simmons laughed. Then she kissed him one more time, for good measure, before rolling out of bed.

♥

They took different routes back to the lab, properly timed. Not that they were trying to hide it… but… Discretion. That’s what Jemma had said. She wanted to be discrete.

Which didn’t really work out, in the end.

“Jemma Simmons. You have sex hair,” Skye said by way of greeting, standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall, just outside of the lab.

“I don’t know what you could—”

“I am so proud of you. My baby has grown up. I just hope you give me all the credit at the wedding because I clearly deserve it.”

Jemma just rolled her eyes.

But, two years later, Skye did get some recognition. Granted, she was congratulating herself. But it was her duty as Maid of Honor to give a speech and, really, this seemed necessary to include.

The newly wed Dr. and Dr. Fitzsimmons didn’t mind. After two years of baking and science and finishing each other’s sentences. Of tea and pancakes and impromptu _Harry Potter_ movie marathons (and one surprisingly cutthroat competition to see who could read the entire _Harry Potter_ series the fastest… which somehow involved half of the base). Well, after all that, there wasn’t a lot that could bother the pair.

Yes, Skye could take all the credit, Simmons thought, her hand intertwined with her husband’s. She glanced quickly at Maggie, sitting with Trip’s jacket around her shoulders, laughing at what looked like a classic Bobbi/Hunter fight. Yes. It didn’t matter how they got there. What mattered was that they were together, married, happy. Legally, officially Fitzsimmons.


End file.
